Blows
by LightingWriter
Summary: Scott's struggle to regain his brothers trust and love. When a rescue goes wrong and Alan is in danger Scott feels he is the one to blame
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FanFiction story ever. So give me your input, because I don't know what I should do and I have a lot of ideas for stories.

It hurts to walk now, to keep my eyes open. My breathing has turned into wheezing. My only thoughts are of my younger brothers.

_Did they make it out?_

All communications with them have been down for what seems like hours now. The static is all I can hear from the ear piece. Finally I collapse on more rumble looking towards the sky. I don't want to give up to never see my family and friends again.

_This isn't fair! _

I scream but only inside my head, all of my calls have been muffled and silenced.

Flash Back

_My back was turned to my father as I stared at my younger brother. He stood their shaking with anger. The words stung as they hit me. _

"_How could you do this Scott?" _

_At times my youngest brother Alan can be hot headed and at those times I can understand why, but now I just stood shaking my head. _

_At that moment Tin-Tin burst into the room. _

"_Scott. Alan." Then I knew that Tin-Tin had told Alan. _

_Tin-Tin and I had been spending a lot of time together and finally it had come out that we wanted to date. _

"_You, BASTARD!" Alan then through himself at me, making me topple over. _

"_ALAN NO!" I heard Tin-Tin scream. She was to late though the fight had already started. _

"_Alan Tracy!" My father ripped both of us apart. _

_I wiped the blood from my lip and looked at Alan, he was furious he then looked at Tin-Tin. _

_She was now pleading with him to let her explain. _

"_Forget it, I don't want anything to do with any of you anymore." Alan stormed from the room. _

_Tin-Tin rushed after him and I was left with a bloody lip and a questioning father. _

Now as I pick myself up from the ground to start the steep hike again I pray to god that Alan will forgive me. The cough that escapes my lips carries the faint traces of blood. All I want is to get out of this hole. To find my family happy on the other side to have Alan forgive me. All my thoughts suddenly turn to the static on my headset.

"Can….Anyone……hear……me………" It breaks out and I return the call.

"Virgil is that you?" The question is answered with more static.

_Please answer! _My head screams.

"Scott….please……help me." It is Virgil my heart bursts with joy just knowing he is alright.

"Where are you?" I know my question will be broken to him.

"Alan…..he's…..hurt needs ……medical help…." Virgil breaks in again.

My heart sinks hearing my little brother needs help. We have always been trained to help people that need help in a professional way but this is different.

"Virgil tell me where you are at." I order into the headset.

"To….the….north…." Virgil sounds scared now.

I take a moment to think, "_to the north."_ I'm in a cave so directions are difficult to take without my computers running right. Finally it comes to me that the cave is facing North when we came in. So they must be ahead of me.

"Virgil hold on. I'm on my way." Though the pain racks my body I force it to move up and forward towards my brothers.


	2. Safe

Finally I saw both of them. Two crumpled exhausted figures waiting to be rescued. I could see the light from the entrance to the cave and knew we weren't far.

"Virgil I'm here." I said stumbling over rocks to them.

"Scott. He isn't doing to well." Virgil's reply was weak and raspy.

"Virgil can you walk? I can carry Alan." I asked.

Virgil looked around and nodded his answer he then stood up unsteadily.

Once I knew Virgil was up and ready to go I bent down to get Alan. I soon saw that it wasn't going to be easy. Alan had banged his head up pretty good and I had no clue if he had a back injury.

I only took a second to think of all the things that might be wrong. Then I realized if I didn't get him out now what else could happen to him. My arms then wrapped around his limp figure and pick him up.

With his weight added to mine I knew I couldn't carry him long, so I started the hike again quickly. Virgil stumbled behind me, which made it a slower journey to the top.

When the first of the daylight hit my face I smiled. In my head we would all be alright now, warm and safe and living the good life. At the time I didn't know that things would just get harder.

"Scott!" My fathers' voice. It surrounded me and finally I knew we were safe.

He rushed over and Alan's body was taken from my arms. My legs gave out and I collapsed to the ground.

"Hold on Scott will get help." My father's voice now grew heavy but I clunk to it.

My head hurts and my eyes burn, they open and close to the bright light. My hand reaches up to cover my face. I feel the IV'S pulling my hand back towards machines. Taking a deep breath I calm myself to the fear that I'm caged in.

"Scott?" It's Gordon.

My eyes open and stay open this time.

"Hey buddy." My words are hard and jagged.

Gordon hears them and grabs a glass of water, which I take gratefully.

"Dad just went down for some coffee he should be back here in no time." Gordon then said.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"A couple of days." Gordon says and for the first time I see how tired he is.

"Gordon go to bed." I say and hear his muffled sob.

"Scott I don't want to lose you too." His tears roll down his cheeks and he brushes them away quickly.

"You won't lose me promise." I pause then ask, "How is Alan and Virgil?" Gordon shakes his head.

"Virgil has a couple broken ribs and a broken wrist. Alan isn't awake yet he got hit really hard on the head and won't wake up. The doctors say that we just need to give him time." Gordon looks over at the door and then quietly stands.

"Thanks Gordon." I say as he leaves and my father comes in.

"Nice to see you up." My father smirks but I can tell he is tired and has been crying.


	3. Questions

_Why? Did I have to go behind Alan like that. Why? Didn't I tell him or stopped the whole "Tin-Tin and I thing." Why didn't I stay with Alan and Virgil when they left the cave? Why? Why? Why?_

All these questions pierced my head until the pain became to much. It was the middle of the night and I woke with sweat surrounding me and alarms going off.

The doctors rush in and soon the commotion is over and one doctor is left standing in the room.

"Scott you need to stay calm." He pauses and looks over a file, "I see that you have been through a lot in the past."

"Please can you get to the point!" I snap, quickly regretting it though.

"Scott I'm requesting you to therapy lessons." He then signs a paper and hands it the nurse.

I turn to see that it is three in the morning.

_Maybe this is just a bad dream._

The doctor makes his exit and I try my hardest to get back to sleep to no avail.

Soon more nurses and doctors are in my room running tests and reading papers. The good news that comes from all the waiting and paperwork is that I get to go home tomorrow.

"What about Virgil and Alan?" I ask. This question is passed through my lips everyday.

"Virgil will be home in a couple of days," Pause, "And Alan will need more tests."

_More TESTS! Just send my baby brother home._

I want to shout, I don't though knowing the doctors are doing their best.

My chest still hurts but I'm fine other then some rest. The therapy will be hard though, us Tracy's have grown to know feelings are ok but to show them means weakness. And I'm sorry but there is no way in hell some doctor is going to make me talk.

A knock comes at the door and looking at the clock seeing it is four I figure it must be my father.

"What's up in the world today dad?" I ask. But no reply comes instead, I turn my face to see a brunette looking at me and blinking.

She is an angel.

"Hi I'm Margo your therapist." Her sweet voice floats across the room.

Nope she is a devil in disguise.


	4. She

She was five foot four, her hair was up in a bun so it must be long. When she turned to look at me there was big brown eyes and rosy lips. I was instantly falling for her.

"hmmmm." I heard her clear her throat which knocked me out of my day dreams.

"Oh yeah... sorry." I stumbled through my words.

"I'm Dr. Spencer." She spoke then looking at me she smirked, "But you can call me Margo."

I thought, then remembering why she was here I knew she was the enemy.

"I don't need professional help." I then said turning away from her.

"Yeah and that's why your doctor sent for me. Right?" She then walked across the room, rolled a chair to the bed and sat down.

This one has an attitude.

"I don't think you realize who I am Miss." I shot back.

Once I said that I saw a spark in her eye and her warm expression turn cold.

"I know exactly who you are Mr. Tracy. Don't think because you are worth millions that you can scare me. I'm here because Dr. Cole sent me here not by choice. Remember that." My mouth shut tight and I sat there staring at her my body full of rage.

Who does she think she is!  
Talking to me like that.

Yet somehow it turned me on that she was so rude. Yet very business like which made her even more sexy.

"Now I will be coming every day at 4 until I feel that you don't need therapy everyday." Dr. Spencer spoke with a gentle yet dangerous voice.

"Believe me I won't be needing it everyday." My voice held sarcasm which made her eyes flash again.

"Mr. Tracy, I really don't mind staying after all your paying me to be here too." She then twisted her head to the clock.

She had me there too. I thought

"Now if you don't mind can we get started." She then looked at her clip board and smiled, "Tell me all about yourself."

I sat silent, she thought she could make me give in so easy. I was worth millions which meant I could wait as long as she could.

And that's what we did for thirty minutes just waited and stared at each other. Until a knock came at the door.

"Come in!" I called still staring at Dr. Spencer.

It was Gordon I could hear him stop.

"Is this a bad time?" His question came.

"No, not at all." I said, Margo's eyes went red hot full of rage. Her eyes then twinkled and she stood up.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Spencer." She said walking over to Gordon, "I'm Scott's therapist."

"I DON'T NEED A THERAPIST." I roared.

Gordon chuckled and shook her hand, "It's very nice to meet you."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow at the same time Mr. Tracy." She smirked again and left the room.

All that was left was Gordon's laughter and impressions of her. My face was hot from everything and finally my father walked in.

"Gordon, Scott needs his rest."


End file.
